The Darkness Within
by DPnarutowolf
Summary: Something's wrong with Danny, nightmares, evil phases, uncontrolled anger... will Sam and Tucker be able to protect the town from Danny's sudden rage? Chapter Three now up!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Hi! Everyone! This is my first ever Fan-Fiction pic so be gentle. I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Danny Phantom! Gosh was it so bad I had to say it?!

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Nightmares**

Danny Fenton let out a groan, he rolls over in his sleep and begins to dream...

Danny opens his eyes to see only darkness, he absently runs forward into emptiness.

_Danny..._

He stops "Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice is so strange yet, familiar...

_Danny Fenton..._

"Sam? Tuck?" he calls to no one.

_The Darkness ... it lives within you..._

"What are you talking about?!"

_It consumes you Danny... _

"Shut Up!" Danny screams holding his head in pain.

_You are doomed to destroy those you love..._

"I'm going ghost!" Danny opens his eyes in alarm. Nothing happens. "What did you do to me?!"

_It is what you do to you..._

The ground falls away, Danny falls through the black void, he reaches out to grab anything, but his fingers find nothing. He feels his body slow then draw to a stop. He slowly stands up. He surveys the space around him. Odd symbols covered a wall... no a window? They begin to move, dancing, back and forth, then join together in an odd shape.

The shape become a person.

The person becomes a reflection.

"No..." Danny's voice barely a whisper of breath. The reflection is an almost perfect image of Danny Phantom his alter ego. The thing in the mirror smiled evilly showing sharp white fangs. His eyes glowing brightly, blood red. It began to laugh maniacally.

"No!! Stop! I'M NOT YOU!!!"

_Or so you think..._

**Danny Fenton**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Danny awoke breathing heavily. His sheets were covered in sweat. What does it mean? His train of thought was interrupted by Jazz.

" Danny what's wrong?!"Jazz burst through the door, firing aimlessly with the fenton thermos.

" Jeez Jazz," he mumbled ducking so that he wouldn't be sucked into the thermos, "it's just a nightmare, no need to suck up my room with me inside!"

She blushed, "Sorry, I'm still new at this..." she looked worriedly at Danny "Are you going to be OK?"

Danny couldn't help smiling at his sister's concern. "Everything's fine Jazz. Just a nightmare"

Jazz smiled, and headed for the door, she hesitated looking back at Danny then closed the door behind her. Danny sighed, and lay back on his pillow. _The darkness lives within you? _What could that mean? He pondered this as he fell slowly into a restless sleep.

**Danny Fenton**

Yawn

"Dude, what happened to you last night, you look like a wreck." Tucker Foley, asked.

"I dunno Tuck, I had this really weird nightmare." Danny yawned again, then looked at his best friend, "There was this weird voice that kept chanting something about the darkness consuming me."

"Weird, think it means something?" Tucker pondered.

"Doubt it, I mean it's just a dream right?" Danny looked unsure. Tucker noticing this quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, meet me and Sam at the Nasty burger?"

"Sure, that is, if I'm still awake..." He was interrupted by Sam who was waving a flier excitedly in his face.

"What's that?" Tucker and Danny chimed in unison, mostly just humoring Sam.

"The school is having fund-raising concert Saturday! The whole school will be there." The two boys looked at her in confusion. "Look, I don't usually get so excited about these things but look who's playing!" They both looked at the flier. 'Black Widows' was printed in black and red across the front, they were one of Sam's favorites. "So, will you come?" Frankly Tucker and Danny hadn't seen Sam so excited since... well since ever. So eventually the two friends complied.

**Danny Fenton/Phantom**

The next couple of days were torture. Danny was constantly tired, caused by the lack of sleep brought on by the recurring nightmare. Each night the voice was louder, the reflectionin the mirror more haunting. And ghost hunting wasn't helping... Danny's fighting was becoming harder and harder for the struggling half-ghost.

"Come on whelp, you can do better than that," Skulker noted as he shot numerous ecto-missiles toward Danny Phantom.

"Sorry for disappointing you, Skulker." Danny yelled aiming an ecto-blast directly at Skulkers cannon. It blew up, with a thunderous boom. The explosion knocked Danny into a nearby brick building. He went intangible the last second. Through the smoke, the mechanical ghost looked impatiently for the rest of the attack."Come on Ghost child, I came to this world for a decent fight"

A black and white blur shot underneath skulker hitting him with powerful uppercut. "I'm sick and tired of you constantly getting in my way!" Danny Phantom screamed, something was different, his normally glowing emerald eyes, gleamed a crimson red.

"I see you are finally, beggining to put up a fight" Skulker laughed heartily, as if he didn't think this halfa would put up a fraction of a fight.

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhh!" Danny flew at Skulker with a new energy, anger flared within him. Somewhere a voice questioned his sudden burst of rage, but the thought was soon burned by a thought of hate. Numerous missles were launched Phantom's way, only to be destroyed by a flick of his wrist. "Come on Skulker, you can do better than that." Danny laughed evilly, victory would soon be his. Skulker shivered from within his armor, the air aroung the ghost child suddenly changed. It was as if the air around him burned with fury. With a another laugh, the Phantom was on him again, hammering the armored ghosts with a storm of kicks and punchs. Danny's hand glowed with ecto-energy ready to be released. But something was wrong, observed Sam who had just arrived with Tucker on the ground. The normally green ghost energy was changed a horrifing red. Danny Phantom put his hands toghether. A red ball of energy started to grow, until it was about the size of a basketball. A badly beaten Skulker huddled in a corner.

"P-please Phantom, h-have mercy..."

"Ha, did you every give me mercy when you tried to hunt me!? NO!! I threatened to mount my head on the wall!" He let the large ball of red energy toward the fearful ghost, but before it hit A blue light flashed as Skulker was sucked into an awaiting Fenton Thermos.

"Why did you do that?!" Danny screamed at Sam.

"Danny! Get ahold of yourself! you were going to kill him... well rekill him..."

"Why is it any of _your _buiness anyway? _I _have the ghost powers!"

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Tuck said finally entering the arguement "Stop yelling at us we're only tring to help!" Still in his ghost form Danny floated above them staring blankly at his friends. He blinked his eyes turning from blood red to thier normal green. Suddenly he dropped, heavily between his friends. With a loud _whoosh _two rings appeared at his waist, slowly they split one traveling up the other down. Danny Fenton lay where Danny Phantom once was.

"Danny!" both his friends cried.

"Danny, something's wrong!"

"What makes you yawn say that" Tucker and Sam look at each other as Danny fell into unconciosness. The two worried friends, dragged a sleeping Danny to the Fentonworks.

**Danny Fenton**

"Hello?" Danny calls into the now familiar black void.

_Midnight it will come..._

"I'm tired of this... WHO ARE YOU?!" Danny lets out a frustrated sigh. The voice hesitates before speaking.

_I am the evil awaiting for you to wake me Danny..._

"What?"

_Midnight, tomorrow night.. The darkness awakens... _

"Come out and fight!"

_As you wish... _the voice is venomous. Yet still so familiar... Danny Phantom steps out of the darkness. He smiles showing his teeth. Danny gasps in fear...

"No!" You can't be me, you can't!"

_Oh, but I am... _The dark Danny begins to change shape, taller, more muscular. His white fluffy hair catching fire, his skin turning blue.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His future self lunges at Danny, pinning him to the ground. Danny tries to go ghost but it's useless.

"_By midnight the darkness comes, by the new moon you'll be mine."

* * *

_

**Ohhhh didn't see that coming. Sorry this chapter's so short. The next chapter is coming soon!(hopefully longer)**


	2. Chapter 2: Worries

**Sorry it took so long writing this (not that anyone real cares because so far NO one's reviewed) but to any one out there who's actually reading thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom **

**Sam Manson**

Sam looked warily at where Danny lay, he was breathing heavily. The corners of his mouth turned down into a frown. After a moment she turned her attention to Tucker who was sleeping heavily on a chair next to Danny's bed. Quietly surveyed Danny's room then turned back to her book. They had dragged a sleeping Danny Fenton, two blocks then up the stairs into his bedroom, ignoring the odd looks from his parents. Squinting her eyes she tried to focus on the word in her book. After trying for a couple minutes, she set the book down and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

She had never seen Danny so angry for almost no reason. He nearly beat Skulker into a pulp, not that, that was a bad thing. She looked over at Danny resting on the bed beside her. And she could have sworn that she say his eyes turn red... Her train of thought was interrupted by a snore.

"What time is it?" Tucker asked yawning.

"Almost twelve, he's been out since four" Tucker looked at his friend on the bed, then reached over, his hand hovering over Danny's shoulder as if unsure to wake him or not.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" shocked Tucker leaned back causing the chair he was sitting on to fall back.

"Tucker! What did you DO!?!?" Sam yelled. Danny was clutching his temples shrieking in pain.

"I didn't even TOUCH him!!" Sam rushed to Danny, who was rolling around wildly.

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Sam struggled to wake him up, Tucker joined at her side. "You have to WAKE UP!" Danny's stopped screaming and moving. His breathing slowed, as his eyes opened a crack.

"_No, no...don't let him get me, I can't be him."_ Danny's voice was weak and forced. _" Get the darkness A-WAY!" _He sighed then whispered quietly, "_I'm not evil..."_

"Danny?" Tears threatened to fall down Sam's face, she hid it. "Danny' just rest you'll be okay." Danny smiled, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley**

"Tucker did you find anything?"Sam asked her friend worriedly

"For the _billionth _time, NO!" Tucker yelled frustrated. He and Sam (well mostly him) had been scanning the web for anything on ghosts that might explain what's happening to Danny. So far... nothing. _"_There's nothing here on half ghosts, let alone half ghosts gone haywire!" Sam looked at him fiercely. _Gosh she just won't admit that she loves him will she?_ He thought annoyed.

"Maybe we could ask one of the ghosts..._"_ She said quietly.Tucker looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" Then added sarcastically "Hi! I was hoping you would decide to help our friend, whom you are bent on destroying. He's very sick, why No he _isn't _here to protect us from you!" Sam threw a pillow at him, and hit her target square on the face.

"Look, I know that it would be risky but _come on _something's seriously wrong with Danny, and I wasn't planning on asking any ghost, just Frostbite. Besides" She turned around to face Tucker. " We're in a house FILLED with ghost fighting weapons!"

"Well... what about Danny? Who's going to be here to make sure he's okay?"

"Easy we can get Jazz to do it."

"And if she refuses?" A wicked smile curled across Sam's face.

"We just put this on the internet!" As she said this she pulled a picture out of her pocket. Tucker looked it over then laughed. It showed a picture of Jazz hugging Bearburt and giving him a kiss goodnight.

"How did you..."

"Duh... Danny, a kid that can fly and go invisible... me a person who can buy an expensive camera..."Tucker nodded

"Okay you got me, sure I'll go but mostly because I'm afraid you'll do that to me." He said pointing at the picture. A knowing smile crept onto Sam's face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." Then she flitted away, skipping (as much as a goth girl can skip) down the hall and into the basement.

**After about an hour and lot's of blackmail...**

"Okay we have the ecto-guns, the Fenton thermosthe Fenton peeler, and..." Sam looked at Tucker who wasn't paying attention, but was listening to music "a techno geek with no brain."she finished. They were in the Specter Speeder, which was hovering off the ground. She took out a map of the ghost zone, ignoring Tucker who was now dancing to the music. Finally after studying and re-studying the route she prepared to lift off. The Specter Speederwas now buzzing as if in anticipation. She turned to the ghost portal. "What the hell?!"

"Wait!!!"

"What are _you _doing here..."

**Mwaha ha ha! This is what you get when you do not review... CLIFF HANGERS!! No seriously review and I will get the next chapter up. I would like to that these writers for some of my inspiration**... (**p.s. all of them are on my favorites list!)**

**dpluver, Aavi, SoulessAce, EmptyHeart, Funkatron, WithAnAngel, DannyFP, ElusiveVisionary, BlueLight98, DannyTimmygirl327, Misty Phantom, Chaos Dragon, DpantomHorse. Thanks for the great stories as well as the inspiration!**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Stars

**Sorry guys for the long wait but I've been preoccupied with another story. I kept telling myself that one story at a time was enough but, my musings have had better ideas. I do want to tell readers now that the rest of the story is going to be re-amped. More excitement, more action and more fights! The more reviews the faster it will take!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

"Danny?!" Sam gasped. " Your supposed to be with Jazz!" Danny put his weight against the wall and was breathing heavily. Even though he knew it had been a dream, it still felt as if he had been beaten within an inch of his life.

"How did you get past Jazz," Tucker said, he had noticed the commotion and stopped dancing. "We knew you would be stubborn and want to go, so we told her to keep you in the room, even if she had to suck you into the Fenton Thermos..."

"I persuaded her out of it..." He said as his eyes flashed red for a second then settled on their normal lightning blue. Sam noticed, but didn't want to ask. "Something's wrong with me..." Danny said tiredly, "and I have a right to know." He phased through the door and leaned against the wall. Tucker and Sam looked at each other worriedly.

"Danny... you're too weak, if a ghost attacked you..." Sam stopped gaging his reaction. To her surprise, he looked up at her with puppy eyes.

"Aw, Sammy-Whammy..." Sam's body tensed at the nick name. "Pwease can I go? I promise to be reeaaallly good..." Tucker snickered.

"Yeah, Sammy... he _promised.._. Hey!" Sam smacked both of them on the head.

"You A-holes! You got me so worried for nothing!" She glared at them. "And don't you_ ever _call me Sammy again!" Danny and Tucker were on the ground laughing their heads off at this point. "_So _immature." Sam mumbled. She started the Spector Speeder and flew into the ghost zone.

**Danny Fenton**

"Come _on_, you guys it wasn't that funny!" Sam grumbled for the fifth time that trip. Tucker and Danny were still snickering. Sam pulled out a map of the ghost zone and started studying it. Although the two boys were being, well boys, she was relieved that Danny was feeling better. This is the happiest he'd been that week. "Finally! We're here, now will you two shut up so we can find Frostbite?" Sam said stepping out of the Spector Speeder.

"Wait, this ice plain must go on for miles... how are we going to find Frostbite?" pondered Tucker aloud. Danny smiled oddly. 'Oh no' Sam thought.

"Tuck! Hit the deck!" Sam screamed, Tucker and Sam barely touched the ground, when Danny let out his signature ghostly wail. The ice mountains around them shook angrily, threatening to crush them. Danny fell onto the ground laughing. "You should of see your faces!"

"Are you NUTS!?" Tucker screamed. Danny laughed harder.

"Danny you could of killed us!" Sam yelled clearly frustrated. Danny stopped short at the word "kill".

"Sorry guys I got carried away..."

"No kidding"

"I do believe, Danny Fenton has called for some assistance?" Frostbite appeared out of nowhere.

"Frostbite!" The trio said in unison.

"I have a ..."

"Question? Yes I guessed as much..." Frostbite chuckled to himself. "Well ask away I will answer to the best of my knowledge." Danny looked at his friends, and took a deep breath.

"Frostbite, I've been having these dreams..." Danny explained everything from his nightmares to the skulker incident. Frostbite nodded solemly.

"I see... Clockwork did tell me this might happen sooner or later.."

"Wait clockwork knew about this?" Danny asked.

"Yes you see, how to explain this simply... everyone has a little bit of "Darkness" within them." Frostbite started. "This darkness, the same mentioned in your dreams, is the persons evil thoughts and feelings. Darkness has an abstract effect on the body causing it to triple in power. Danny when you combined you DNA with one of a ghosts, the darkness changed it's signature and grew. The anger and hate you felt from ghost hunting, pressure from your parents, and so on provided the evil thoughts and feelings within you with to perfect growing environment. Your future self represents those dark thoughts in you dreams."

"Wait but what about Vlad, and Dani? They're halfas." Tucker asked.

"Dani doesn't have the darkness within her because she is a clone, Vlad is another story. Vlad has a large amount of this darkness within him, but the major difference is he is constantly using it."

"Why is this all happening now?" Sam asked.

"The three stars, Sytratus, Pyrotus, and Stlatus, are becoming alined. Sytratus and Pyrotus are the first, alining Saturday at midnight. Stlatus alines with them by the next new moon. These three stars causes darkness to grow. By Saturday you will become evil, by the new moon, it will be permanent."

Sam looked at Danny. He looked down at the ground, his shoulders and hands shook.

"Danny?" Sam placed her hand on his shaking shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Get away from me! Just leave me ALONE!" A white light flashed and Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton had been seconds before. Tears burned his cheeks, He flew off only glancing Sam's horrified face.

**

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please Reveiw!**


End file.
